


Anger and Fear

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Omega Verse, Tumblr Prompt, Unwanted Sexual Advances, unwanted sexual interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi fights to keep Nishinoya his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger and Fear

**Author's Note:**

> There is some angst, I don't normally write that but this was a tumblr prompt I got and I was really intrigued by. I hope you guys like it anyway!!! <3

Nishinoya could feel the symptoms of his heat coming on as classes ended that day. The muscles of his inner thighs were beginning to feel sore and he had a dull headache since he woke up. Not to mention, a strong desire to be with Asahi. He followed Asahi around all morning, throwing flirtatious smiles and kisses across the gym floor.

He was about to send a text to a few of his teammates, explaining why he wasn’t going to be at practice that day when a heavy force suddenly collide into him. He dropped his phone and the back of his head hit a wall. The air erupted out of his lungs, and for a few disorienting seconds he couldn’t catch his breath. Slowly, he opened his eyes and growled when he realized he was being pinned against the wall by a person he didn’t know.

“Let go of me!” he shouted, struggling to push his wrists up against his attacker’s palms, “Let go!”

“Ooooh, I can’t,” the older student denied, “Not when you smell so good.”

Nishinoya breathed in sharply, and kicked his legs out, “Fuck you, leave me alone!”

The attacker stepped back releasing one of Nishinoya’s wrists, but not the other. Nishinoya peered back up at the older student, ignoring a mixture of both fear and desire. A part of Nishinoya wanted to kiss those unknown lips and the other part wanted to run. Ignoring the lies told by his heat, Nishinoya kicked the older student in the shin.

He knew he’d have to escape before his heat flares up.

 

“Asahi, have you heard from Noya?” Tanaka said as he jogged toward Asahi who was standing at the doorway to the gym, “Practice is about to start and he’s not here.”

“No, I haven’t heard anything from him.”

Tanaka shifted on his feet and glanced over his shoulder. Behind him, Daichi was talking to Suga and Hinata, a few seconds later, he turned his attention back at Asahi, “He was at school today, right?”

“Yeah.” 

A feeling of dread suddenly washed over Asahi, because it was so unlike Nishinoya to be late to practice and then not tell anyone about it. Asahi didn’t expect him to tell him everything, but that was not the same for Tanaka. If Nishinoya had not told Tanaka his whereabouts, then something had to have happened to him.

“Come with me.” Asahi dropped his bag by the school door and whispered so the others would not hear, “We have to find him.” 

“Yeah.” 

Asahi rushed out of the gym, with Tanaka following him. The school suddenly seemed much larger than it ever did. He had no idea where to even begin looking until he caught the scent of vanilla and citrus. Once he locked on that smell he knew exactly where to go.

“Asahi, what if someone’s attacking him?”

That was a thought Asahi did not want to deal with, because what if Tanaka was right. What if Nishinoya was being cornered by another alpha? What if that alpha was bigger than him? Would he even be able to protect Nishinoya from a threatening alpha? 

Asahi was too focused on his thoughts, and couldn’t give Tanaka an articulated response. 

What if Nishinoya was being attacked and Asahi wasn’t brave enough to fight back.

Using his free hand, Nishinoya punched his attacker in the face. He hit him hard enough to make his lip bleed but not enough to persuade him to let go of his other wrist. The temptation was slowly becoming overwhelming, and he hated it, he hated how those bleeding lips suddenly looked so appealing. Momentarily forgetting about any regrets that may stem from touch, Nishinoya foolishly stood on  his tiptoes and kissed his attacker. His lips were warm, and they tasted like metal but they were what Nishinoya needed. A large cold hand slowly made it’s way up Nishinoya’s shirt, every touch was a welcome violation. 

Asahi and Tanaka froze at the sight of Nishinoya making out with someone they did not know. A protective anger began to prick at Asahi’s skin, and it was that anger which banished any fear he had. He wasn’t afraid of that monster who was preying on his omega. Asahi had never before felt so overpowered by his alpha nature, but he had never seen Nishinoya with another alpha before. He didn’t like it. 

Sensing Asahi’s anger, Tanaka took a step away from him and said, “Go kick his ass, and I’ll get Noya.”

Asahi nodded, and bolted toward the intruder. 

Nishinoya

Was

His

Omega.

“Go, Asahi!” 

Nishinoya turned his head in the direction from where he heard Tanaka’s voice and he saw Asahi charging toward him and his attacker. Asahi punched the older student in the face so hard he lost his balance and fell back. Now free, Nishinoya felt his legs give out and he slid down the wall toward the ground.

“He’s mine, go away!” he heard Asahi shouting.

Tanaka grabbed Nishinoya and held him in his arms. Nishinoya’s body felt hot and he was trembling.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Tanaka whispered, “Asahi is taking care of the problem.”

Nishinoya nodded but he remained quiet. He watched as his attacker stood up and charged at Asahi. Asahi was much larger in stature, he easily shoved the student back down. In a low threatening growl he commanded, “Leave.” 

This time, the student did what he was told and left. 

Asahi turned around, asking, “Are you okay, Noya?”

“Yeah.” Nishinoya wiggled out from Tanaka’s arms, he tried to stand but his legs felt weak and he fell. 

It was times like this that made Nishinoya hate being an omega.

Asahi rushed toward him and knelt down, “Let me take you home.”  
  
“What about practice?”

Asahi glanced up at Tanaka, who decided,“I’ll go to the gym and tell Daichi you two wont be able to make it today.”

Asahi lifted Nishinoya off the ground, he wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and rubbed his face against the alpha’s neck. 

“Thank you, Tanaka.”

“No problem, just be safe getting him home.”

Nishinoya’s mother was still at work once they arrived home, which was perfect because the little omega would not let go of Asahi. Nishinoya’s heat would flare up for about fifteen minutes at a time and Asahi would try his best to relieve the spell without doing anything too inappropriate. The last thing he wanted was Nishinoya’s mother walking in while him and Nishinoya were fucking. 

They were on the bed, and Nishinoya was sitting on Asahi’s lap when he kissed the alpha on the cheek, “Thanks for beating that guy up.” 

Asahi blushed and stammered, “Oh, um, yeah that um, thanks.”

“You said I was yours.” Nishinoya recalled, and teased, “Am I your omega, Asahi?”

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that and…”

Nishinoya moved out of Asahi’s lap and pushed his hands against Asahi’s chest in order to push him down onto the bed. Asahi stared up into Nishinoya’s daring eyes, they were enthralling and he could stare at them for the rest of life if he could.

“Am I your boyfriend?”

“I think so.”

“Have we been courting this whole time without even knowing?”

Asahi wasn’t sure, he had always tried to help Nishinoya through his heats and he didn’t want anyone touching this omega but him. They had never taken the time to talk about their relationship, all they knew was that they needed each other. Asahi wanted Nishinoya, he wanted to be the one to quell the fires of his heats and he hated the idea of anyone else doing so. Nishinoya felt the same way, if there was anyone in the world who calm the pain of heat, even without being sexual, it was Asahi. 

“After today,” Asahi reached up and ran a hand through Nishinoya’s hair, “um, if we have been courting without knowing, I’d like to do it while knowing. Yuu, I want you to be my omega.”

Nishinoya smiled, “Good, because I want to be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! I hope you guys liked it, even though it was a tad angsty!!  
> Anyway, thank you all so much for stopping by and reading and I hope you all liked it!!!!! 
> 
> Good luck on your midterms if you're taking them, and be safe if its spring break for you!!! <3 <3 <3 I wish you guys all the luck!!!


End file.
